Jintan's Surprise !
by FuckingKat
Summary: Jinta's late from work and Menma's waiting for him. Jinta surprises Menma.


Hai! Leave a review/favorite or whatever! Thanks for reading!

DISCLAIMER: **I DO NOT OWN ANOHANA!** Just this fanfiction !

-KAT  
_───Ｏ（≧∇≦）Ｏ──── ───Ｏ（≧∇≦）Ｏ──── ───Ｏ（≧∇≦）Ｏ────_

_**CHAPTER ONE**_

_Jintan's not back yet_.

Menma aimlessly walks around Jintan's room, finally coming to a stop at the wall. Menma leans her back against it and stares out the window. She sees a soft flickering light in the distance.

"It's probably a street lamp." She mutters softly to herself.

The light is so far away. Nobody would notice it unless they were truelly looking for it. _Like me_.The thought brings tears to Menma's eyes, but she stops them with a quick swipe across her cheeks.

_Where's Jintan? I need Jintan here so I don't think about these kind of things_. Menma slides down the wall, sitting with her feet tucked beneath her legs._ About being dead_. Menma glances at the clock, 1:00 AM_. Has he forgotten me_? This time the tears fall. Once they start, they cannot stop.

**-—–-—**

_Jintan... Jintan...Ugh_.

Menma silently sobs to herself.

"Menma, why are you crying?"

His voice startles her in the dark, she doesn't have time to mask her sadness with a smile. Menma hopes he won't notice.

"I can't remember my wish." She lies.

She can't see it in the dark, but Menma can feel his eyes on her. She can even imagine his eyebrow lifting at her lie.

"Your wish?" Jinta repeats.

"Y-yes. Menma suddenly remembered it, but then she forgot."

Her voice betrays her and cracks at the end, proving she'd been crying.

"Menma... Tell me the truth."

Menma starts to sob again,

" M-m-menma thought J-jintan forgot her for Sawa..."

H_e's going to hug me. I don't want it_, _if it's out of pity_.

She receives something else. Jinta's lips rush onto hers. His hand gently, rests on her shoulder keeping it in place. Menma's heart rate accelerates. She pulls back, a bit woozy and confused.

"W-what? Kiss? But you love Sawa."

**-Jinta's Point of View-**

_Damn, it's late. Menma's going to worr_y...

Jinta rushes out of his office, briefcase in hand. He is a manager at the Chīsana Sonshitsu Casino and right now it's rush hour for the slot machines. Jinta hastily checks his watch, 12:30 AM.

_Crap! I'm so late_!

Jinta slides his way through a crowd of wasted women. One of them grabs his arm,"Looking for a good time?" She breathes into his face, stinking of nicotine and some other strong substance. It's making his eyes burn.

_Ugh_. _Probably a prostitute_.

"No thanks." Jinta coughs and steps back, rubbing his eyes.

He backs up against a brick wall. Jinta turns around.

_At least it felt like one._

He is greeted by a thick, muscley man wearing high military boots making him about 200 centimeters tall. He is glaring down at Jinta with murderous intent.

"**You talk to me girl, eh**?" He asks in a thick, German accent, not even bothering to conceal his rage.

Jinta is terrified, but finally musters the courage to speak.

"N-no, I-"

He is a second too late. The last thing he sees is the prostitute making out with an American guy across the room as he falls to the floor.

Then it's all black.

**-–—-–—-–—**

"Yo, man y'alright?"

The light floods Jinta's vision, making his eyes tear up.

"Don't cry cause yer girlfriend left y'man. Ya still youn'."

A middle aged foreigner is staring at him.

"She's not my girlfriend." Jinta mumbles.

_Not in a million years_.

He gets up and notices his left eye is swollen shut.

_Must've been where he slugged me. Ugh, what_ _a bad day_.

Jinta looks to his wrist to check the time. His watch is gone. His suitcase is gone. His shoes are gone.

"ARGGG!"

"Y'alrigh-" The janitor begins.

"What time is it?!" Jinta yells.

"It's 2:59 man, why-"

Jinta runs out the door and jumps into his car.

_Menma._

_**-–—-–—-–—**_

The door is open already and Jinta slips in right away, considering his shoes were stolen.

He hears Menma sigh. Jinta freezes in his tracks. He asks her what's wrong.

"Menma forgot her wish!" Menma squeaks, her voice sounds wrong.

Jinta lifts his eyebrow and studies her silver hair in the dark, it's all he can see. He repeats what she said.

Menma stutters something in return, but Jinta isn't listening. _She smells like an odd flower. It somehow smells familiar... The flower we saw that day?_

"Y-yes, Menma suddenly remembered it, but then she forgot."

_She sounds like she's been crying. Dammit, it's my fault_.

"Menma... tell me the truth."

She starts crying, " ...Forgot... for... Sawa!"

_I can't really understand what she's saying? I have to make up for this somehow... fast_.

Jinta leans foreward blindly.

_Crap, I can't see!_

_Soft.__What is my mouth touching_?

Jinta lifts up his hand to grab something to support himself.

_Menma's shoulder... Menma's lips... FUCK!_

Jinta tries to pull back, but Menma beats him to it.

"W-what? Kiss? But you love Sawa."

_Why is she bringing up Sawa? Did I just kiss her?! She's 15 for Godsakes! I didn't do that on purpose! I did not!_

_Did I?_


End file.
